My Lovely Vampire
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Bella has moved to Mystic Falls after graduating. Her new vampire romance saga has topped the charts, and gains the attention of a certain someone she wouldn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that popped into my head during school. I have to see how it goes, so I'll need a lot of help with ideas and reviews.

Pardon my grammar, this chapter went unbeta'ed do to my last minute posting. If you like, please review, I need the fuel.

THIRD POV

"This place is really sunny! It's perfect!" Bella sighed stretching out on the fresh green grass of her new yard.

Moving to Mystic Falls was a good idea. It was sunny, cheery and seemed lively all on its own. The annoying cloud that seemed to hover over Forks didn't fallow her. All of her sad memories were behind her, and all she needed to do, was to look forward.

She heard the doorbell ring slightly and got off the grass to jog around to the front of the house. The girl who was bouncing on her doorstep, turned at her approach. Her long dark curls swinging as she moved.

"Hi, my name is Elena!" The girl smiled handing over a large platter. It was covered in chocolate chip cookies.

"I'm Bella."

"We, my brother and I, noticed that you moved in, so we baked you some cookies!" Elena looked like she was ready to burst from her excitement.

"Oh, thanks. Would you like to come in or are you busy?" Bella smiled at her enthusiasm and accepted the tray.

"Sure! Be careful about inviting people into your house though. You never know when someone is a creeper," Elena nodded at her own logic.

Bella snorted, leading Elena inside. "I've come to know, by experience, that if someone really wanted to break into my house, they could. What's the point?"

Elena gave her a curious look. "You don't care?"

"No. I'm a magnet for danger. I'm so used to it, I expect it before it happens." As if to prove her point she tripped over nothing, catching herself on the kitchen table. "It's a wonder I'm not disabled," she muttered in annoyance.

Elena laughed. "Wow! Do you live here by yourself? How can you afford this house? I always knew that it was grand, but, DAMN!"

True enough, the house was pretty extravagant for Bella's normally simple tastes. But, the old Victorian was a lovely shade of sky blue with a white trim. It was located in a nice neighborhood, with a great view and had a wonderful front yard. It was nice.

"Yes I do." Bella answered, leading her into the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Please?" Elena grinned sitting at the small table.

"So, how old are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm nineteen," Bella answered giving her guest a glass of tea.

"Are you going to college?"

"I, I already graduated from Roanoke College in Salem." Bella said looking away._ Don't blush, don't blush, DON'T BLUSH!_ To her chagrin, she did.

"Wow! You must be smart!" Elena leaned forward in absolute awe of Bella.

"Smart. Yeah." Bella nodded slowly.

"What do you do for a living?" Elena smiled in glee.

"I'm an author of fiction," Bella downed the rest of her tea and stood to get another glass.

"Oh! What do you write about? Anything I know?" Elena asked.

It seemed that Elena was a never ending ball of excitement, and Bella found her energy and personality charming. "I write about Supernatural Romances," she answered the girl. "My series is called _My Lovely Vampire_."

Elena's head snapped up from her drink. "Vampires?! You like vampire stories?"

"Well, yes. The whole idea of an otherworldly being falling in love with a mortal, intrigues me," Bella said in all seriousness. "My story centers around such an interesting concept."

Elena raised a brow and laughed. "Wow! You gave this quite some thought." She looked away taking a very small sip of her tea. Looking back to Bella, she smiled. "So, what's the story line?"

"Basically, a girl moves to a boring town and catches the eye of the youngest son of a coven of vampires, who claim to be vegetarians. She and the young vampire fall in lust, not love, for soon he leaves her after he sees an even prettier woman and gives all his attention to her." Bella frowns. "As the girl hides in her depression for a year, she finds out in an odd way, that her childhood friend is a werewolf. He vows to protect her with his life, because he secretly loves her. She, not long after, finds out that her only friend at school is a witch. According to her premonitions, the gods aren't too pleased with the actions of their subjects and plan to eradicate the planet." Bella grinned at Elena's gasp.

"The main characters ex returns, and they all have to join forces to convince the gods that they don't deserve to be destroyed." Bella stopped to take a long drink of tea, before continuing. "In the end, she falls for her ex's older brother, much to the youngster's chagrin."

Elena sat with eyes wide. "You must've written a long story."

Bella nodded, "Yes. It is well over one thousand pages. One must have patience to read it all the way through. Just think, that is only the first book. The sequel is much longer."

As the two girls conversed, Bella couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Or stalked. Like someone was listening to everything she was saying, but they weren't in the house. She hated that feeling!

Didn't anyone have a life anymore? Or was this another supernatural being that she somehow came across? It wouldn't be surprising, after the vampires and the werewolves.

_Maybe they'll just leave me alone._ She thought with hope. _I don't want to end up in the hospital again! Ew! Needles!_ She shivered at the memory of the **long** needle the doctor used to draw blood. The vomiting on the floor afterward, wasn't easy to forget either.

ELENA POV

_Oh! Damon! Stop trying to spy on us!_

I glanced over at Bella, to see that she was completely oblivious to the tension in the air. I breathed a sigh of relief._ Thank goodness._

I turned to glare out the window, knowing that Damon, in his bird form, would see and get the hint to go away!_ Hopefully._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own either Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just love to play.**

**I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta for another story. I would also like to thank her for not being angry with me when I didn't tell her about the first chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**THIRD POV **

_What is the difference between satin and semigloss paint?_ Bella stared at the wall in confusion. To her right was a regular can of paint, and to her left, there was a can of satin. In her hands, she held semigloss. She,wanted to stomp her foot. What was the big difference?

_Screw it!_ She thought, putting the can back. _The color of the house is fine._

"What is a lovely young lady such as yourself doing all alone?" a voice called out.

"Damon, get a life!"

Bella turned to see Elena and two other guys. The one that was closest was a tall dark haired man with blue eyes. She looked passed him to the other guy, who had his arm around Elena. He was frowning at the Damon guy.

"Sorry, Bella, he doesn't have a life. Just ignore him. I try to," Elena came over, pushing Damon out of the way.

"Oh, it's okay," Bella smiled as the guy rolled his eyes at Elena. "He wasn't bothering me."

Elena grinned. "So are you going to repaint?"

Bella shook her head and snorted. "No, I can't tell the difference between paints, or how one brand is better than the other. They all look the same to me. So I gave it up."

Damon gave a low chuckle. "Quite the dilemma, wouldn't you say?"

Bella nodded. Hadn't she just said that? Was he not listening at all?

"So do you want us to help you pick out the paint, or are you totally giving up?" Elena asked, looking in her cart. Many kinds of decorations littered the cart, and Bella blushed when Elena raised a brow at the Hello Kitty tape.

"That's okay. I'm just going to do some normal decorating. No strangeness involved, just me and the walls," Bella nodded to the cart, giving Damon a weird look. Why was he staring so intently?

"Well if you need any help, I live in the large brown house next to yours." Elena smiled, pulling Damon away.

Bella watched them leave. What was with the Damon guy? Every time she glanced at him, he seemed to try and hold her gaze. Due to past experiences, having someone look at her that way was hazardous to her health. Sure he looked bad ass and hot, but something about him screamed dangerous.

_Whatever._

**ELENA POV**

"Damon! Why did you have to do that? Now she probably thinks that we're weird!" I screamed when we left the store.

He smirked, "Because I just want to get to know her. There is nothing wrong with that."

"I can't take you anywhere!" I said, grabbing my hair.

He didn't smile. "Brother, did you notice how delicious she smelled?"

Stefan glared at him, "Yes and no, I have no interest in trying."

I gave Damon a dark look. "You leave her alone, Damon Salvatore, or so help me!" Why did he have to go and ruin someone else's life?

"Oh, calm down, Elena. You can't stop me from pursuing her. She has my interest right now." He gave me another smirk. Then abruptly, his expression changed. "Besides, I bought the book you two talked about, and I think that she knows about us."

_What?_

Stefan stood straighter. "How so?"

"Well, her vampires are just like us. They burn and are hurt by crosses. The sunlight is detrimental, and they wear special rings that allow them to go outside. Then, there was an interesting section on how a vampire can _**compel**_ others to do anything, and that the family is vegetarian. Their eyes change when hunting, and they each have an extra ability. I don't think a human just comes up with that out of the blue," Damon explained in all seriousness. "She knows. If not about us in particular, then she knows something about someone. I'm not dropping my guard, and I will be getting closer. So deal with it Elena."

I watched as he took off toward his car. Was what he said all true?_Do I have to read this book?_

**THIRD POV **

Bella glared at the offensive item. It wasn't working, and she was ready to pull her hair out!

"Stupid remote!" she growled, throwing it onto the couch next to her. Then the doorbell rang.

_How apropos, s_he thought grimly. Elena was bouncing on her doorstep again.

"Hi, Bella! I wanted to see if you'd like to have dinner with us!" She smiled.

"Us?" Bella asked confused.

Elena nodded. "Yes. My brother, Jeremy, and I, Damon, who you met before, and my boyfriend, his brother."

Bella contemplated the offer. Then, had a better idea. "Why don't you all come over here, and I'll cook?"

Elena's eyes bugged. "Are you sure? I could cook for us. You don't have to go through the trouble."

Bella shook her head and grinned, "No, it's fine. Come by around six, and it'll nearly be done."

Elena walked away with even more pep in her step._She must be a cheerleader,_ Bella thought.

Bella closed the door and cracked her knuckles. "Lasagna and Tiramasu. That gives me four hours till they come. It's doable."

**LATER**

"Thanks Bella!" Elena smiled, stepping onto the house. Damon and Stefan with her. She briefly explained that her brother wanted to hang with his girlfriend, and that was why he didn't come. Stefan gave her a kind smile, and Damon seemed too excited to come in.

_I guess that was what Elena meant about letting people in. She knows that he is a creep._ Bella frowned at his smirk.

"Dinner will be done soon. The dining room is that way, at the end of the hall," Bella pointed to her left.

Elena led the boys inside, remembering where to go.

The table was set beautifully, and Damon immediately took the head of the table. He smirked at Elena's irritated glare. "What? I'm the oldest here." As if that explained his annoying behavior.

Bella walked in with a large pan of lasagna, placing it on the pot holder in the center of the table. "I have lemon tea, Coke, and water," she said.

The three collectively chimed "Water."

She returned with a pitcher of ice water. "Go ahead," she motioned to the food. They dug in.

"So, Bella, do you like Italian food a lot?" Damon asked leaning in. At her nod, he smirked wider. "You know, I'm Italian." He winked.

Bella leaned in too, "So am I, and I don't care." With that, she resumed eating her food.

"Damon, behave." Elena hissed. "Sorry, he has no manners. Oh! This is Stefan, my boyfriend," she said, motioning to the guy at the other end of the table.

He gave her a curt, "Hello."

"Hi."

Damon took a sip of water and cleared his throat. "So, Bella, Elena told us of your book, and I bought it," he said, staring at her. "It was very interesting. Your vampires were of none that I have ever heard of."

Bella nodded slowly, giving him and odd look. "Yeah, it came to me in a dream," she said. "I just had to see how it ended."

Damon nodded and gave her a grin. "Dreams. You know, they say dreams are a manifestation of our desires," he hinted, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bella blushed at his words and the meaning behind them. His eyes were very clear, and she felt a strange pull from them.

"Damon! Stop teasing Bella! She doesn't need it from you," Stefan admonished his brother.

Damon's response was to snort. "She seems to be enjoying it brother."

As if on cue, Bella blushed._Dammit!_ She glared at him. "Oh, I love having men I barely know refer to inappropriate things about me," she sniffed.

Elena coughed into her arm, and Stefan smiled tenderly. She had bite. That was good, if she was going to be dealing with Damon.

Elena changed subjects quickly. "So how long have you been cooking, Bella?"

Bella glanced at her and frowned in confusion. "Well... My mom was always a horrible cook, so I had to learn early on. I'd say at the age of seven," she thought aloud.

"Was she really that bad?" Elena asked.

Bella gave a stupid look. "She once got the bright idea to toast bread, then slap some Nuttella, eggs and mayonnaise together. Then tried to feed it to me."

Her guests all shuddered at the disgusting image. Each of those things were good on their own, but together, they sounded just plain gross!

Elena shuddered, "I get it."

**LATER**

"Thank you, Bella. The tiramasu was lovely!" Elena said giving her a hug. Stefan nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Isabella." Damon stopped on the doorstep to stare at her. "You'd love to invite me over again, wouldn't you?" His eyes did that thing again.

Bella snorted. Did he really think that he was so great that she'd fall that easily?_How humble. NOT!_

"No, actually I don't care if you ever come over again. You're very suggestive and need to learn some manners," Bella told him in complete aggravation.

Damon leaned closer, breathing in her face. She could smell his breath and how spicy it was. _How odd, s_he thought in wonder. _How do his eyes do that?!_

Damon was trying his hardest to compel her. She just wouldn't succumb to his charms. Why not? He even let his scent wash over her in hopes of getting somewhere, and it didn't work._How odd._

"You wouldn't like to have me over at all? Truly?" he asked her with puppy dog eyes.

She blushed, "Fine. You can come."

Damon narrowed his blue eyes. Then, they took on an odd luster. "Thank you. I look forward to coming for you," he smirked at the innuendo.

Bella scoffed and slammed the door. _Perverted jerk!_

After some thought on his last words, she giggled._Sexy, Perverted Jerk!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS BETA-ED BY flamingpen 18. SHE RULES.**

**This chapter is dedicated to LadaHathaway, my 15****th**** reviewer.**

**THIRD POV**

The Mystic Grill was a local restaurant/bar that every teenager or young adult went to. Bella had walked in to see none other than Damon. He hadn't seen her come in, but she noticed him sitting at the bar, sloshing back shots in broad daylight. _Can't he wait till night to do that?_

Picking a small table near the front window, she sat down, keeping him view. He still had yet to notice her. He was too ingrained in his drinking to see anything else.

"Hello, welcome to the Mystic Grill. My name is Matt. May I take your order?"

Bella looked up at the waiter. He seemed young and looked a little haunted but was trying to put up a happy front.

"Hi! What is the best thing on the menu?" Bella asked, giving him a small smile. He seemed too innocent for what was weighing him down.

He blushed immediately. She seemed to glow, and he had to shake his head to fully clear it. "Well, we have some good, uh, food."

Bella laughed. "You've never waited on a table, have you?" she asked with a bigger smile.

He hung his head. "No, I'm actually the busboy, but we're low on help today," he blushed even more.

"Hey, Matt."

Both turned to see Damon, clapping the boy on the back. He reflexively leaned away from Damon. Bella quickly noticed.

"She'll have a Mystic Burger. I'm paying," he said, plopping down in the seat opposite her.

"Hello, Damon, what a pleasure this is," Bella frowned, giving him a forced smile.

"I know it is, baby. You can't deny me this. After all, you treated me to such a delicious dinner yesterday. I just have to pay you back," Damon grinned, finishing off his drink. "Get us a pitcher of beer too."

Bella stopped Matt before he could go. "No! I am still underage. Please, get me a cup of water. Do not bring him any more beer," she told him.

Damon was giving her a wide smirk, "Are you afraid that I'll take advantage of you?"

Bella snorted, shaking her head. "No, you're going to get alcohol poisoning, or you're going to puke. You may even pass out," she said with a smile.

He gave her a playful glare. "I didn't know that you cared for me so much, baby. I'm flattered that your worried."

"Stop calling me baby. I am not your baby or your anything," Bella growled, causing him to raise a brow.

"Quite the growl there, kitten. Can you purr for me?" he said, leaning forward onto his hands and giving her wink.

Bella's eyes were drawn to the intricate ring on his finger. It was so old fashioned and the crest brought up a horrible memory. It was similar to the crest on the wrist band. A familial emblem that was always attached to a pale hand. The very same one that left her alone in the woods.

That ring did a number on her. One minuet she was glaring at her companion, and the next, her head was on the table, hand clutching the area above her heart. _Why does it have to happen now? It's been almost a year!_ Bella thought in a panic.

Damon noticed the widening of the eyes and the holding of the heart. Bella's head slammed on the table, and Damon sat up straighter in concern. "Bella, are you alright?"

She reacted to his voice. He had said her name, not baby, or kitten, just...Bella. He continued to speak, but for some reason all Bella could hear him say was, "Don't give in to the darkness, Bella. It's okay to forget. Forget, and it will all be over. That's it. Just forget."

She sat up, startled. What was that? "What just happened?" she asked Damon, who by that time, was laying on the table in order to see her face. When she abruptly straightened, he jumped, not expecting a human to move that fast.

Damon gave her an odd look. "Any reason why you just-"

"Okay, one Mystic Burger and one water," Matt had interrupted the question by placing her food on the table.

Bella smiled at him, "Thanks, Matt!"

He blushed as he walked away, giving Bella a reason to laugh. He was cute.

Damon watched her eat. What had just happened? Why didn't she seem to remember it either? This was strange, and he vowed to get to the bottom of it.

"So, kitten, what do you think?" he asked, motioning to the burger.

She nodded, "It's really good! Thanks, Damon!"

He shot her an odd look, which she shrugged off. Was he well?

The same question was running through Damon's mind. Was she alright? Her attitude completely changed. She didn't even seem to remember her ire.

"No problem," he murmured.

**LATER**

"Hey, will you give me a ride home?" Damon suddenly asked as they left The Mystic Grill.

Bella nodded. What did she have to worry about? Life was good, and he was very nice to her. "Sure."

Damon's eyes widened. Was she serious?

Bella's new Chevy Silverado was blood red and gave Damon ideas.

Getting into the large truck was an interesting development. He was getting into a fancy vehicle with a beautiful woman who wasn't drunk and hell bent on nailing him. Interesting indeed.

Instead, Bella was very much aware of her surroundings as she whistled a happy tune.

"You know, it's good that you didn't drive home yourself. You could have crashed your car," Bella stated after a moment of silence.

Damon had to restrain himself. She thought that he had asked for a ride because he was drunk and being responsible about the rules of the road? That was rich! If anything, Damon cared least about the rules and even less about the law.

He only wanted to get her alone away from the public eye. If she thought he was drunk, then he would play it up.

"Take this right," he told her. When she complied, he gave another order.

When they reached his house, he pretended to stumble out of the truck. Bella, in her worry, rushed to help him.

"Careful. How about I help you to the door?" she said rhetorically.

Damon rolled his eyes. The perfect situation, and she was completely clueless! Why couldn't it always be like this? And, would her strange mood shift remain long enough for him to do what he needed?

He feigned swooning and collapsed in the doorway. "If you could just get me to my room, I'll be good," he said, hoping she'd take the bait.

Bella's heart stuttered slightly. His room? How did she end up on this situation? Everything was a blur. _Well, I got him this far. What could it hurt?_

Up the stairs and to the right was his room. Very expensive to the tastes. Laying him on the bed, she stood back, wondering what to do.

Damon gave her a smile. "Thanks, kitten."

Bella blushed, "I'll just be going now."

"Wait!" he urged.

"Come here," he waved her over, raising a hand.

Foolishly, she leaned closer.

Quite unexpectedly, his hand shot out, wrapping around the back of her neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Her eyes were wide as Damon thoroughly kissed her, leaving her breathless.

He pulled away in order to smirk. "Thanks for the help, kitten." He smiled at her mortified look.

Bella broke away and rushed out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door, surprisingly remembering to close it. She could hear Damon's loud laughter from within the house.

_Did I just get played?_

**ELENA POV**

"Didn't Damon say he'd be here?" I asked Stefan. Where was that stuck up vampire?

Stefan took a deep breath and growled. "He was and so was Bella."

Before I could say something, Matt appeared. "Hey, Damon left half an hour ago with a girl named Bella. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

I think I fainted. I just remember waking up in my car with Stefan in the driver's seat.

"What happened?" I asked.

Stefan frowned. "Damon took her home."

Oh. I never expected that from Damon. Good for him.

Stefan looked at me in surprise. "You aren't angry?"

I shook my head. "Why should I be?"

"He took her home, to our house."

My eyes bugged. _Crap. _"Speed up! I'm going to kill him!" I yelled, slapping his arm.

Stefan put the pedal to the floor, and we zoomed down the street.

**THIRD POV**

_I can't believe that Damon did that! Why?_

Bella hurried into her house, locking the door in the process. Then she snorted, "As if that could keep him out." Still, she kept it locked.

Damon had kissed her! It was weird and so unexpected. Especially since she didn't know anything about him and vice- versa. He was a good kisser too.

Throwing herself on her bed, she sighed. He was hot, unnaturally so, and flirted with her. Why?

The last person as good looking as him that kissed her was...

Anyway, it was odd for attractive guys to pursue her. The last one didn't work out too...

Bella shook her head. _No thinking of those things._

**A/N: Any ideas on how Bonnie and Caroline should be involved, are welcome. Just leave it in your review.**

**THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again, people. I'm glad that you are reviewing. More reviews would help though. There are some readers who won't read a story if it doesn't have a certain number of reviews. So let's work together to raise the number! **

**Thank you all for the favorites. I'm glad that some of my favorite authors, favored me! That makes me giddy. **

**This chapter is dedicated to 01katie, my 15****th**** reviewer, and flamingpen18, my 20****th**** reviewer. You guys rule!**

**Whoever is my 30****th**** reviewer, will have the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**Also, any ideas or little requests are welcome. I can try to incorporate them into my story.**

**My beta, flamingpen18, writes some awesome stories. **_**Sunrise**_**, a Bella and Edward fic, and **_**Unexpected Love,**_** a Bella and Aro fic. You should read them. I owe her a lot. All of my stories were inspired by her. ThAnK yOu, sweets.**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, just the idea for this story.**

**I received a review that gave me an idea. Since I had already typed up this chapter, only part of the idea was used. But, thanks anyway.**

**ELENA POV**

"Damon, how could you involve her?" I asked him in utter shock.

I received a smirk. That was it, a smirk. What a prick he is.

Stefan frowned, "You could have really endangered her. That wasn't a smart idea."

"Brother, Bella isn't a little girl. She is nineteen year old woman who is free to make her decisions. Also, she has a kindness in her heart that is rare to find these days." Damon glared at my boyfriend. "Get this. She took me home without an argument, because she thought I was inebriated. She even brought me to my room. The girl barely knows me and has shown me more kindness in the past two days then I've experienced in the last two hundred years."

_Wow! She did all of that for him? Bella __**is**__ nice._

"Damon, she may have been nice to you, but you shouldn't have tricked her," Stefan folded his arms, a perfect example of annoyance.

"I said that I would be getting closer to her. Besides, I landed a kiss, and I think that she realized that I was playing with her. I can apologize to her later, so don't go there Elena," he rebutted, giving me a look. The,_ Don't argue with me _look_._

"Well, have you found out anything to prove your thesis?" I asked, opting for a change in topic.

He seemed to grow confused, "I don't know." He looked out the window. "She did do something odd. When we were at The Mystic Grill, she and I were having a playful argument on a nickname that I gave her, and then she stiffened strangely. Her head hit the table, and she was holding her chest as if someone had stabbed her. I think she was looking at my ring when it happened," he said, staring at the ornate ring on his right hand.

"Something happened in her past. I'm going to find out what. Elena, you should see if she has had any failed relationships and any information about previous men in her life," he told me.

I bristled at the order, "Why can't you do it?"

He gave me a dull look. "It would be weird if I just went up to her and asked, 'Bella, have you ever dated, and what was it like?' That would be really creepy. Though I am a master of creepiness, I don't want to get on her bad side. So it's only logical that you do it."

_Crap! He has a point._

"Fine, I'll do what I can," I told him._ Sleepover time!_

**THIRD POV**

Bella glared out at the rain. _Damn rain. No matter where I go, it follows._

Bella grabbed her notebook and began writing.

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I have moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia. This place is usually very sunny, but today it decided to rain. I think I've made some friends though.**_

_**The first is a young girl named Elena, and she is sweet..**_

_**The next is a guy named Damon, and man, he is HOT! Seriously, he could give Edw-... Anyway, he is really attractive, and he kissed me! He did trick me into it, but I don't really care. **_

_**Elena has a boyfriend named Stephan, I hope I spelled that right. I didn't talk to him much, so I don't know what to say.**_

_**Anyway, I got a call from Jake. He is doing well, and says that Victoria is all over the place, and that she keeps trying to get into Forks and to my old house. I'm worried for Charlie, and I'm glad that Jake is there for him. Maybe I should call him.**_

_**I met a girl yesterday, who had the biggest chip on her shoulder. A blond with a superiority complex. Seriously, she bumped into me, and then had the audacity to scream at me for getting my cappuccino on her. Then her boyfriend came over and steered her away. I found out that her name was Caroline and his was Tyler. I have to say, I like Tyler more.**_

_**Then, I met this odd girl in the library. I was doing some research on vampire legends . She was in the same section and also bumped into me. Unlike Caroline, Queen of Bitchiness , she stared at me for a moment before grabbing my hand. She stared into my eyes for several seconds before letting go. "Give him a chance." She told me. "You're going to save him from the darkness." She was gone before I could ask her what the hell she was talking about. Odd.**_

_**Looks like the rain has let up, so I'll write later.**_

Bella shut the book and got to her feet. "I'll go to The Mystic Grill and hopefully, not run into the annoying bitch again."

The Mystic Grill was full to bursting, and Bella had to squeeze through the crowd to try and find a decent seat. Luckily, there was one at the bar, right next to that Tyler guy._ Aww, jeez._

She sat, hoping to angle her self away from him. No such luck. "Hey, you're the girl who dumped your drink on Caroline. Dude, this chick is great," he said, clapping his friend on the back.

"I didn't do it. She bumped into me," Bella bristled.

The guy next to Tyler smiled. "It doesn't matter. She deserved it, after so long, and finally got it. Thanks. I'm Jeremy, by the way." He swayed in his seat.

_He's drunk. I think he's a minor._

"You shouldn't be drinking. You're underage," Bella reprimand him.

They both looked at her for a solid minute, before laughing their heads off.

Bella sighed. _They obviously don't care. What kind of town sells liquor to minors?_

**DAMON POV**

I climbed into her window and looked around. It was pretty bare compared to the rest of the house. What caught my eye was the stacks of books in her desk, and upon closer inspection, I noticed that they were vampire books. Except for the one on top, they all had to do with vampires.

The book on top had my interest the most. It was a diary, a very fancy looking diary.

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I have moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia. This place is usually very sunny, but today it decided to rain. I think I've made some friends though.**_

_**The first is a young girl named Elena, and she is sweet..**_

_**The next is a guy named Damon, and man, he is HOT! Seriously, he could give Edw-... Anyway, he is really attractive, and he kissed me! He did trick me into it, but I don't really care. **_

_So she knows that I was playing. I wonder how far she'll let me go?_ I continued reading. _Who the hell is this Jake person? Why is Bella worries about this Victoria? _More reading. _Well, she met Caroline and Bonnie. "You're going to save him from the darkness?" What?_

I flipped back to the beginning of the book. That would give me some answers.

_**Dear diary,**_

_**He left! He left! He left me alone in the woods! I tried to run after him. I tried to catch up. I'm no Vampire.**_ _What the hell? She does know!_

_**That's why he left me. I'm not beautiful like he is. He left!, but so did they! I can understand why he left me. I'm a boring human, while he's a gorgeous Adonis like vampire. But, his family left too! I thought Alice was my friend. She left me too!**_

_This human girl was put through a heartbreak, by a vampire and his family._

_**It hurts! Edw- he left..**_

I put the book down. _I don't think I should read more right now._ I have a lot to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I didn't hit 30, but that's okay. This chapter is dedicated to 01katie for being the 25****th**** reviewer! Thank you!**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

**My beta is flamingpen18. She rocks!**

**My next dedication will be a surprise!**

**On to the story!**

Bella looked out at the rain. It had been pouring for days without ceaseing. It seemed like a bad omen, coupled with the sparrow that kept visiting her window every day.

Damon had strangely taken to coming over to her house every day and kept pestering her with annoying questions. How did she graduate early? Had she ever had a boyfriend? What was he like? All those questions nearly gave her a heart attack. Every day he asked the same questions and got the same answers. "I'm smart. Yes. A boyfriend."

Damon didn't let that deter him from his mission to get her to spill her secret. He knew that she knew about vampires, and he wanted her to trust him enough to confide in him. It's not like all he wanted was information. He truly liked her. She was a breath of fresh air and unlike any girl he'd ever met.

The fact that she wasn't effected by his looks, and that he couldn't compel her made it even better. She was attractive and was completely unaware of it. Most women who are gorgeous flaunt themselves by dressing in the most revealing outfits they could find. Not Bella. She dressed like a funeral goer. She never showed cleavage and none of her skirts were higher than her knees. Even her jeans were a loose cut. She didn't like skinny jeans.

Today she had gone to the store, so Damon took the chance to read some more of her diary, hoping that there wasn't any more depressing stuff. He sighed when he read the first paragraph of her latest entry.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I feel so lonely. I haven't seen Elena in a while, just Damon. But he isn't mine. Sometimes, I wish that I could read minds, like Edw-. I could know what people really think of me. Or that Edw-... could've read my mind. But he couldn't, because I'm a freak with a private mind. Maybe if he could read my mind, and he knew how much I loved him, he wouldn't have left.**_

Damon's eyes grew large. She knew that her mind was different. But didn't know how, it seemed. This guy she liked could read minds. This, Edw-. Whatever his name was. Probably Edward, or something like that. Damon's nose wrinkled in disgust. Edward? What a boring name, nothing like Damon. Damon sounded like a sexy demon from a romance novel or and hot vampire prince. Yes, Damon was way better than Edward.

_**My research has halted for a while. I don't feel the spark to write about my experience with the supernatural anymore. Ha! If people knew that my books were actually real and that I'm the main character, they'd throw me in an asylum!**_

She was the main character of her books! The young girl with low self esteem and a selfless personality, was Bella. She met that Edward guy, and he ran away for a week cause her blood was too strong for him? Pansy. Then he returns and wants to be bff's! Then he messes with her head and shit! Lets her get kidnapped by a psychotic vampire who planned on killing her slowly? Then left her in the woods alone after a little mishap with his brother? What a fucking DICK!

_This woman has been through it all!_

Damon, flipped back in the diary, looking for a past entry.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Jacob refuses to see me. He's angry for some reason and won't tell me why. He was just holding my hand, when it happened. He felt the scar on my wrist and looked at it. That one look had him shaking with obvious anger. He thrust my hand away from him and stormed out of the house.**_

_**Why does everyone I come to care for leave me? What have I done wrong?**_

The enrty ended there, and Damon sighed. How could that girl possibly deal with such annoying men? And she said yesterday that he was annoying? As if!

He skipped a few pages and landed on a darkly written enrty. The pen had pressed so hard the indentation was deep in the page.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Jacob! He knows! About vampires! I'm sure of it! He asked me if I knew a secret that wasn't mine to tell. He said he was in a similar situation. He left suddenly, telling me that he was bound by some 'law' to not tell me, but that it was okay! I was smart enough to figure it out on my own! All I have to do is remember what he told me that day at the beach. I will remember!**_

Damon looked over to the next entry.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I know what Jake is! That day at the beach he told me legends of the tribe. He told me that Quilieutes were descendants from wolves. That's how Jake knows about what I know, and why he reacted so badly to my scar. He's a werewolf, the natural enemy of the vampire. I have to go and see him!**_

Damon shut the book. This human girl was more interesting than he would've ever thought! She dated a vampire and is friends with a werewolf. Now, she has even more supernatural friends. This young woman was a magnet for danger!

He placed the book back where it belonged and left her room through the open window. He had to tell Stephan and Elena what he had found out.

**ELSEWHERE**

The vampire sitting on his throne glared at the fiery redhead before him. She held herself with a cocky air, and he wanted it gone now!

With his guards on either side of the female, he motioned for her to speak.

She began swiftly explaining how there was a human who knew of their kind. When he offered her his hand to see her proof, she tried to back away. That action was her undoing. The vampire was at her side in a second, clutching her hand tightly in his stone grip.

"Not a smart move, young one," he tsked.

Her memories played out for him. Truly, there was a human that knew too much. What shocked him was the fact that she was being guarded by the family of long time friend, Carlisle. Moving on, he learned that the vampires left girl alone and aware! Then the memories become dark. The redhead, Victoria, was sneekily building an army to destroy one girl, to avenge the one she thought of as mate. She was at a loss as to where the girl was. Apparently, there were shapeshifters guarding her now, and she hadn't come close to the town in a year.

All of the information about the girl came to him as well. Isabella Swan: age 19, born September 13th , GPA is 4.0., brown hair and eyes, and with a heart shaped face. Petite in many ways.

The vampire let go of Victoria and let his guards carry her off to the dungeon, where she would get her punishment.

"Aro, what is going on?!" Caius, his brother and fellow ruler, snarled.

Aro explained all that he knew to Caius, knowing full well that their brother Marcus could care less.

Both vampires were sorely displeased,and planned on finding this Isabella Swan and dealing with her.

The day went on and Aro took an interest in one of hid guards, who was reading a book with speed. Finally, said guard snapped the book shut and smirked. "I like this girl's version. Almost realistic in a way."

Another guard nodded and took the book from the others hands, "Yes, it's almost as if she knows about us. Her description is so very realistic. It's as if she expierenced this all herself."

Aro inquired as to what theywere talking about. Both guards turned to him with a bow and said, "The newest and most popular vampire romance milord."

Aro requested to see the book and gasped in shock at the name on the cover. _The My Lovely Vampire Series. Book I, Sunlight: by Isabella Swan._


End file.
